


Melodramatic

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat!BB-8, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, i will add tags as they apply, this is a huge wip and my first fic on this website
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All Rhea wanted was for her freshman year at NYU to flow smoothly. Little did she know she'd be falling in love with her friend's cocky, overly confident roommate.





	Melodramatic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is probably gonna suck. I'm super sorry. I have no idea how long this is gonna drag on, but I really hope this first chapter makes you interested in sticking with the story!

“Ok, so please, please, please don’t be mad at me.”

I groaned internally as I stuffed assorted clothing into my suitcase.

“Rey you’re scaring me. Just tell me what you did.”

“It’s not what I did, but rather what is going to be done.”

I heard voices in the background, Rey shushing them, and then a loud crash.

“BB-8! Get down from there! Sorry Rhea., BB-8 got into the flour. I’ll call you back!”

“No wait! You can’t do that! What?!”

I grabbed the phone, only for the call to be ended by Rey. Flour? Since when did Rey bake. My dearest roommate was always up to something, but this was even more suspicious. Normally she would tell me what was up as soon as she did it, but since Winter Break had started a week ago there was silence from her, except the customary Happy Holidays text. I’d known she had decided to go back to New York the day after Christmas, and that she was staying at our friend Finn’s apartment in Queens, but who was BB-8? Plus, there was more than one voice in the background. Something fishy was going on. My thoughts were cut short as my mom called up the stairs asking if I wanted to watch a movie with the family. I replied I needed to pack, but that I’d be down for dinner.

 

Finally having finished packing everything I had taken with me back home to North Carolina, I joined my family for dinner. Uma, my older sister who was a senior at John Hopkins was following in both our mom’s and dad’s footsteps to become a doctor. Emilio, who was the youngest one of us was a junior at a private school in town was talking about a new band he was into, when the conversation turned back to me.

“So Iris, tell us about school. Have you decided your major yet?”

“No mom, it’s only the second semester of my freshman year. I know some juniors that still don’t know their major.

“Yes well keep in mind that Uma went into freshman year knowing that she wanted to be a doctor. I still don’t know why you refuse to major in pre-med, or at least a science that will prepare you to be a doctor. It’s a great career.”

“Ok, well I would rather pursue something I enjoy, like history, or music.”

“My god Rhea no child of mine will have a degree in any kind of art.”

“Caroline, lay off the girl. If she wants to study something other than STEM, let her.” 

My dad smiled warmly at me, always being the voice of reason between me and my mom.

“Well, I agree with Mom. Do you really want to be a starving artist?”

“Geez I’m sorry that not all of us can be the perfect child, Uma. Look at Emilio. His grades are shit and you’re not jumping all over him!”

“Don’t you dare pull your brother into this. And I will have no foul language in my house.”

The table descended into chaos, everyone screaming and accusing each other. I finally gave up and escaped to my room. My mom had attacked me every night since I came home, and I was fed up with it. Next break, I decided I wouldn’t even bother coming home. I’d stay over at Finn’s. After meaningless scrolling through my Instagram feed I finally went to bed, overjoyed to see my friends tomorrow. 

 

I woke up to my alarm, and shut it off. The shower quickly steamed up my en suite, and I used the stream of hot water to wash down my barriers and stress. By the time I had gotten out, my fingers and toes had become wrinkled. Seeing as how there was no point in getting dressed up for the two hour flight, I threw on some sweatpants, and an old, ratty UNC shirt. The house was silent as I creeped down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and granola bar to take as my breakfast. My phone beeped, alerting me that my Uber had arrived, and so I quickly scribbled out a short note saying that I had left early to catch my 9am flight, and that I would text them when I got to New York. With that, I was on my way to RDU airport. My Uber driver was quiet, letting Christmas music play over the speakers. While in the car I quickly texted Rey letting her know that I was on my way to the airport now and that I would see her in a few hours. As we drove people slowly became alive as the morning went on. The drive was short and quick, and I thanked my driver as we pulled up to the airport. I checked my watch and saw that it was only 7:30, plenty of time to get through security and get a more real meal than an apple and a granola bar. My suitcase rolled behind me as I got in line to check in. Finally having gotten boarded, the plane took off, right on time. I checked my phone and saw an excited text from Rey saying that she’d pick me up from the airport. Smiling at the thought of getting to see my best friend again I turned off my phone and leaned my seat back to take a nap.

 

I was awoken by the plane landing in JFK. After waiting for the plane to come to a stop, I managed to get off the plane. The crowds pushed me towards the baggage claim, and I went with them, eager to get out of the airport and get back to my friends. Eventually I made my way to where my plane’s baggage was, and then all I had to do was wait for Rey. My phone buzzed, almost as if it could read my mind, and all it was, was a text from Rey saying “Look behind you.” I whipped around and I saw her, holding up a cardboard sign with “Rhea Collins” scribbled in her messy scrawl.

“Rey!”

I ran into her arms, squeezing her tightly.

“Geez, be careful. You’re gonna crush me!”

“You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“I promise you I missed you more, also don’t forget your bags, I think the last thing we need is a thief taking your suitcase.”

I laughed and grabbed my things, following her into a taxi.

“So, tell me. How was your break?”

“It was boring. Spent Christmas at my mom’s and then came back to the city.”

“Sounds better than mine. All we did was scream and yell at each other. I’m just so fed up with my mom and my sister and their absurd need for me to be perfect.”

Rey smiles at me and puts her arm around my shoulder, her touch comforting me.

“Well at least you don’t need to go back there for a while. I’m spending Spring Break in the city with Finn, and you’re welcome to join us.”

“Oh, about that. What’s up with Finn and you? Is that a thing yet?”

She blushes and looks away shyly.

“I’m not really sure. There’s been some flirting from my side, but I really don’t think he’s that into me. It’s fine though. Also, speaking of Finn, there’s someone cute that I want you to meet tonight.”  
“Woah wait, we’re doing something tonight?”

“Well, it’s New Year’s Eve, you came back to the city early, we don’t have classes for like a month, might as well have some fun! Right? That was your surprise also. And it makes sense because we’re both staying over at Finn’s until campus opens back up, and it’ll be fun. Please?”

Rey finally took a deep breath, having not slowed down or breathed during her explanation.

“Ok girl, slow down. What exactly are we doing tonight?”

“House party at Finn’s.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Ok are we sure that’s a good idea? I mean don’t his parties always end up going crazy? I remember the first party we went to that asshole Kylo came and wouldn’t stop hitting on you. And then there were multiple fights, and ugh it was a mess. And! The last party I went to I randomly and drunkenly hooked up with a dude and I still don’t know his name. I do not consider that a success.”

“Yes, but it was at one of Finn’s parties that we became super close and became best friends!”

“It was the same party Kylo tried to kiss you, and I punched him. Like I said, those parties always end badly.”

“Well we’re having one anyway, and you better be there.”

Finally having realized that there was no way I could convince her to not force me to interact with strangers, I gave up, and we caught up about what had happened over Winter Break.

 

Eventually we reached Finn’s apartment. The old elevator creaked as we made our way up to the 5th floor. I was telling her about one fight with my mom that ended with me driving away and spending the night at my aunt’s house, an hour away. She led me through the winding corridors and we finally stopped in front of a door that was shoved into a corner. Rey smirked as she knocked,  
and on the first knock the door was flung open by a tall, muscular black man.

“Rhea! You’re finally here!”

I was scooped up into a huge bear hug.

“It’s good to see you Finn, Also please let me into your apartment because it’s cold as hell and I forgot that it snows in the winters.”

My laugh was breathless and eventually he set me down.

“Let me grab your bag, and please come on in.”

I followed Rey into the apartment, while Finn followed us with my suitcase. 

“Rhea, this is my new permanent roommate, Poe. He was studying abroad in Paris for the semester, but he came back before Winter Break to move in and has stayed since.”

I turned to the couch where Finn had gestured, and gasped.

“Oh we’ve met, at your last party. In fact, I would say we’re way past the meeting phase.”

A gorgeous, tan man with light stubble stood up, with a smirk that I just wanted to slap off his face.

“I’m Poe, but you were pretty drunk the last time we met, so I’m not sure you remember.”

My jaw dropped. It was him. The man I had drunkenly hooked up with. It was before lunchtime and already life had thrown me way too many curve balls.


End file.
